


Run the Heart

by loveliestlillie



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe, Egobang - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveliestlillie/pseuds/loveliestlillie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A modern AU where Dan and Arin are childhood friends, growing together from elementary school, to middle school, to high school and beyond. They grow up together, and change as people do, growing closer and farther away from each other, but always staying friends.<br/>Maybe even a little bit more than friends.</p><p>Tags will be added as I update!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Elementary School

**Author's Note:**

> dont tell my girlfriend or datefriend i wrote this. dont tell anyone i wrote this. also its 2am and i just finished writing this fucker.  
> im sorry i wanted to write polygrumps because i love suzy so much but i needed to get this out if i ever write another grumps fic i will include so much love for suzy!!  
> i really really want to finish this but i have a habit for starting and then dropping things so who knows. also this will probably get more detailed as it goes on but i hate writing kids younger than my age so this and the next chapter arent gonna be as long as i want them to be.  
> Enjoy!

“Arin! Dan! Come inside! It’s lunchtime!” Maurette yelled from the front door, the promise of food catching the boys attention.

“Mom, what are we gonna have?”

“Grilled cheese and chicken noodle soup, now come on in before the food gets cold.”

The boys run inside, stomachs rumbling. They climb into the chairs, ready to dig into their lunches before Maurette gives them a stern look and reminds them to wash their hands after roughhousing outside. Slinking to the sink, they quickly wash their hands, the simple act becoming a competition to see who can get back to their food first. Finally ready to eat, they dig in, a rare silence befalling the boys as they stuff their face with food.

Maurette smiles at the two, the act familiar to her. As soon as the two boys met, they stuck together like glue, and when Dan wasn’t here Arin was over with Avi and Debbie.

The parents had even set up a system, the kids would have sleepovers on the weekends, each weekend they would switch off whose house, unless something earth shattering happened and plans had to be changed.

“Mom! We’re done, can we go outside?”

“Put your plates in the dishwasher and then you can go out until…” Maurette takes a quick glance at the clock, “5-ish, I don’t want you boys out there right before dinner, though I don’t suppose you’ll be out there for another 4 hours!”

The boys put their food in the dishwasher and Dan says a quick, “Thank you for the food Mrs. Hanson,” and shuffle outside to do whatever it is that young boys do outside when the parents only check so often to make sure that they’re still in the yard, playing.

 

* * *

 

The two just lounge around for a bit before Arin asks, “I’m bored, whaddya wanna play?”

“I dunno! We could always play pretend, or catch, or we could go inside?”

“Nah, I don’t wanna go inside. Oh! D’ya wanna play Soup? We could ask Mom if it’s okay! I’m sure she’ll say okay, it’s warm enough out.”

“I don’t have a bathing suit!”

“You can just use one of mine! I have extras.”

“Okay!”

They run inside again, begging Arin’s Mom to let them get out the buckets and hose and slosh around in the water, and Maurette thinks it over for a second before agreeing, telling them that she has to go outside and watch them while they play, “To make sure they don’t do anything like drink the ‘soup’.”

“Mom, we aren’t dumb! We aren’t gonna water with leaves and chalk in it!” Dan nods, agreeing with the young Hanson

“You never know with children! I want to make sure you two don’t get too crazy with all that water. Not to mention that it’s a nice day; I’m not going to complain about having an excuse to go outside.”

The two go upstairs and rummage through Arin’s drawers looking for two swimsuits. They quickly put them on and rush outside to get the game started.

Soup was a simple game: all you do is find whatever random stuff you can find outside and mix it with water to create a gross concoction

So, in other words, a young boy’s dream.

“Arin! I found the chalk, should I get some leaves and grass and dirt and see if there are any berries or something?”

“Yeah, okay, I’ll fill up the buckets with water.”

They play this for a few hours, creating newer and grosser mixes with each bucket, forgetting completely about Arin’s Mom watching from across the lawn.

Then they hear a car come up the driveway. Arin’s Dad is home from work. Arin and Dan chime out a “Hi Dad!” and a “Hi, Mr. Hanson!” as he comes to see what the two boys are doing.

“Playing with water, I see? Make anything good to drink?”

“Yeah! D’you wanna play too?” Arin asks.

“No, I’m pretty tired from work, but thanks for offering.” Mr. Hanson smiles at the boys and goes to walk inside, giving his wife a hug on his way in.

The two play for a little bit longer before deciding that they’ve had enough and start to head inside before Mrs. Hanson, as Mrs. Hanson does, reminds them to clean up the mess they’ve made.

“But Mom! We’re tired!” Arin chimes out.

“No buts! You two clean up right now.”

Dan nudges Arin, and while obviously not wanting to clean he says,“C’mon Arin, let’s just get this done,” starting to empty the buckets into the lawn.

“Okay! Okay!” Arin starts putting the buckets Danny drained into stacks, and when that’s done they drag them into the garage.

“Lloyd’s gonna grill hamburgers for dinner in a little bit, do you two want to take a bath before dinner or after?”

The kids agree on before, and Arin’s Mom marches them upstairs and gets the shower ready for whoever wants to go first. Danny comes downstairs first, hair still dripping, and sets up the Wii for them to play until it’s dinnertime, and probably for a little bit afterwards, unless either of them gets bored and wants to play DS. Arin follows a little bit later, and the two start to play a game of Mario Galaxy, Arin taking the lead while Danny messes around with the, quite frankly, lame 2nd player controller. They’ll switch off in a little bit, Arin promises.

It’s finally dinnertime and it passes uneventfully, Arin and Danny splitting a hamburger and chomping it down before going back to playing games.

Mrs. Hanson eventually breaks to the boys that it’s bedtime

“No whining, now get your butts upstairs before I have to carry you!”

“But Mom, we were just about to beat a boss!”

“Yeah, Mrs. Hanson, we were, I swear! Can we please finish this up really quick! Please!”

She looks at the screen and agrees on, “fifteen minutes, no more, no less. Boss battles can always wait until the morning too, Lord knows I can’t keep you away from video games.”

She sees watches them argue from the other room over who gets to fight the boss and she hears them scream a, “Yes!” and she shuffles into the room to drag them upstairs like it or not.

Once they’re upstairs the inevitable happens.

“Okay, boys, give me your Game Boys.” Arin’s Mom holds out her hand, waiting for the two to give them up.

It’s an old ritual and Arin and Danny have long given up fighting against it (and long given up on correction Mrs. Hanson that it’s a DS, not a Game Boy) and hand them over without any fuss.

You get caught playing Pokemon after bedtime once!

It’s not like it’s really that big of a deal. Two boys can stay up much later talking about nonsense than they can playing Pokemon together.

“Hey Arin?”

“Yeah Danny?”

“Wanna make up a story?”

“Yeah! But you have to start because it was your idea.”

“Okay! Um, so, once upon a time there were… two…”

“Ghost hunters?”

“Yeah! That sounds cool, good idea. Okay. So there are two ghost hunters, and they were looking for the world’s biggest, scariest ghost. Like King Boo, but an infinity times worse. His name was…”

“Morten?” (Arin was really good at filling in when Danny got stuck)

“Morten! So they got their big vacuum ghost hunting stuff and went off to fight Morten.” Danny stopped to think for a second, Arin not interjecting yet. “Okay! Your turn.”

Arin grumbles a “Fine,” and picks up where Dan left off. “Morten was all evil and was turning all the people in the world into very scary ghosts and so it was up to us to fix it all. We didn’t need a plan, plans are lame, and so we just charged on in there…”

Arin continues rambling on about the adventures of Arin and Dan and Morten the ghost, Danny having fallen asleep in the middle of the story, Arin falling asleep shortly after, the adventure never being finished.

 

* * *

 

Sunday passes much in the same vein as Saturday, except Sunday has the unfortunate meaning of either Dan or Arin having to go back home. Of course, this weekend it’s Dan. Debbie comes to pick up Dan and he throws only a little bit of a fit this time.

“Debbie, can I stay for just a little bit longer! Please! Please please please!” Dan begs, giving the best puppy eyes an elementary schooler can manage.

“I’m sorry Dan, but no. I know you have homework to do, and I’m sure Arin does too. You’ll see each other Monday, so say goodbye.”

Dan, pouting, says a quiet goodbye to Arin and hugs him. He then looks up to Maurette and thanks her for letting him stay over, and her she smiles and replies that, “It’s always a joy to have you over, Danny.”

“See you tomorrow, Danny.” Arin says, and then Danny is whisked outside with his Mom.

Debbie looks down and smiles saying, “I always had a hard time leaving my friends houses when I was a girl too, it’s okay.”

Still pouting Dan gives a gruff reply, “Yeah, but your friend wasn’t Arin.”

She starts to laugh, “No, she sure wasn’t.

The rest of the day is pretty blah for Danny, he does his homework, he plays DS, he eats dinner, he takes a shower, he goes to bed. No stories are spun tonight, because his stories are always pretty lame. Arin’s a way better storyteller than Dan. What Dan does do is quietly sing songs into his head until he drifts off into sleep.

He wakes up way too soon to his Mom shaking him awake.

“Time for school, honey, get dressed and come downstairs for breakfast”

He mumbles an “Okay” and throws on whatever he can find in his dresser first before heading downstairs. He eats, brushes his teeth, and gets on the bus to school, sitting in his normal spot, waiting for the bus to get to Arin’s stop so they can sit together on the way to school.

Arin finally plops down next to Danny, backpack perched in between his legs, as each complains about how much school sucks and how they don’t want to learn whatever it is that they’re going to learn today. They’re reading some dumb book, _My Side of the Mountain_ , and while it isn’t too bad neither boy really wants to read it. The falcon’s pretty cool, though. They go through the school day, it seeming to inch by until lunch, when they finally get to meet up with their whole group of friends: Ross, Holly, Suzy, and Barry. They eat and complain about school and talk about their weekends.

“Holly and I hung out at my place!” Ross exclaimed.

“His house is so clean, it’s kinda weird,” Holly admits, “but I guess it’s not too weird? I mean, how long ago did you move here?”

“Um, like half a year ago?” Ross is still pretty new new, from Australia, and he still speaks kinda funny but no one really talks about it anymore.

“It’s still a little weird.” Holly decides on.

They delve into a little more detail, they made costumes together out of the random junk Ross still has laying around at his house from the move, and it honestly sounded pretty fun in Dan’s opinion.

“My family and I went to the mall,” Suzy says next, “it went about as well as a trip to the mall in our family can go.” she shrugs, the story pretty much over.

Everyone looks at Barry next, waiting for his story. All he offers up is an, “I did nothing.”

Arin and Danny delve right into their weekend, everyone knowing that their stories are usually the best, aside from the occasional “we played video games until our eyes hurt.”

Then lunch was over.

They were marched back to class, and eventually the school day was over.

 

* * *

 

School ends, summer break comes, summer break ends, school comes, summer break comes, at once point elementary school ends and it’s the summer before middle school.

Middle school isn’t particularly fun, from what Arin and Dan have heard from rumors, but they figure they can power through it together.

The weirdest part about middle school, each one thinks, is the fact that it’s not gonna be an all or none deal. They’ll probably have some classes together, some classes not together, unlike the “either we have the same or separate teachers” in elementary school.

They try and make this summer break really count because hey, going into middle school is a pretty big milestone. Arin-and-Dan is really solidified this summer, even though they hang out as a whole friend group more often than just the two of them. But they’re nearly inseparable, the longest either one was apart from the other was when vacations occurred, Dan’s at the beginning of the summer and Arin’s at the end. They’re finally allowed to go out without parents, as long as they check in occasionally. It seemed like everyone got phones this summer making the mom and dad middleman less of an issue. (Middle school is a bigger milestone than originally thought, they suppose) Lots of biking to the park! Sometimes they’d all head down to the pool but that required at least one parent, still.

All in all? It was a good summer.


	2. Sixth Grade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ACTUALLY UPDATED *pops a party popper* i saw mad max, kill bill, and the new season of oitnb. all of them are very good and i would recommend you see them right now. especially mad max and kill bill. mad about the ending to kill bill though.  
> welcome to the 6th grade hell beast. i hope you like a thousand words about the first day at school with teachers you'll never see agani. im still trying to like? set up personalities and stuff so its still mostly me exploring the world they live in. i honestly prefer writing character analysis to actual fic too and so it ends up like this. oops. ive also found i like writing as arin more. odd bc i like dan more generally.  
> BUT YEAH STUFF STARTS HAPPENING AT THE END I SWEAR IT WILL GET MORE EXCITING. also i dont get how schools work and i almost forget to give them a lunch period.

Overwhelmed.

That was the first word that came into Arin’s head as he walked into the middle school on the first day. 6th grade. Halfway there. He can do it. The first step is to just get to homeroom, so they can take attendance.  The schedules came in the mail near the end of August, and the first thing he did was call Danny to see what classes they had together. Arin had gotten into the honors english and math classes, Danny not so much, but they had band, social studies, and science together. And gym! But the whole grade had gym together, apparently? Not too bad, in Arin’s opinion. The only real difference is that Dan took choir and Arin took art, and when Arin asked why Dan just said, “I just really like music!”

He has a few classes with the rest of his friend too, Holly and Suzy in english with him, Holly sticking around for art and Social studies, Suzy for band, Barry in math and science, and Ross in art. Just art, thank God. (Sometime over the summer Ross got really annoying. Like. Really annoying. Even for a bunch of middle schoolers.)

His homeroom is with a bunch of kids he only vaguely knows, because of the way they alphabetized things. There’s one other boy, Jon, who he’s done projects and stuff with (more out of necessity than any actual friendship), but he likes him well enough. He starts to go over to see if he could maybe talk but Jon’s already swarmed with a small group of people. Arin decides to just sit down and wait, homeroom’s only 10 or 15 minutes anyhow.

The announcements come on, and he’s greeted with the smiling faces of two 8th grades that he really doesn’t know. They welcome everyone back to school (especially the new sixth graders!) and it’s over before Arin can really absorb any of the information. The bell finally rings and he’s off to find his first class of the day: Science.

The school isn’t too big and they organize the big four classes into one little wing, two or so teachers per subject, and it’s pretty easy to find. Mrs. Mathias’ science class. He sees Dan and Barry already in there and waves and walks over to them.

Barry notices him first, and when Arin gets to the two he greets with an, “Arin! Hey!”

“Hey, Barry! Hey Dan!” Arin says back. Dan gives him a smile in return. Then he looks around at all the students clumped together into their respective friend groups. “Do you guys know if we should be taking a seat or…?”

“I mean? Probably?” Dan laughs, “And hi, Arin, by the way. Mrs. Mathias isn’t like? In the room right now so we’re really just talking about how she’s not here on the first day. We’ll probably be fine though.”

Just as Barry gets ready to chime in, the door opens and a very stern looking lady comes into the room, and she screams, “I’m a teacher, now sit down and shut up and let me educate you brats.”

All in all? Terrifying. She looks terrifying.

“Children!” She half shouts. The room goes silent. “Good. Quiet. The way I like it. Now, I am going to put you into alphabetical order so that I can learn your names. No whining. We will change seats when I learn your names.”

She begins to go down the list of names, and it just so happens that Dan and Arin end up pretty far away from each other. Bummer.

“Whoever is sitting next to you will also be your lab partners. There will be no groups of three in here because they gave me an even number of kids.” Mrs. Mathias then looks around, bored. She sighs and says, “Okay. I’m done pulling this serious teacher bullhonkey.” She smiles and her tone changes, and she looks a little bashful before explaining what was going on to a very confused group of kids, Arin included.

“I always try and act like the old fuddy duddy teacher on the first day of school. I swear I’m not like that at all, and please don’t tell the other classes about this!” she looks around at the still terrified sixth graders and keeps going. “This always freaks out my first period class the most. Oh well. Don’t worry, I won’t be trying that on you guys again.” She seems less enthusiastic, sad her weird “joke” didn’t go over as well as she wanted to.

Arin is convinced right now that this teacher is either going to be the best teacher of the year or the worst one. It’s too early to tell.

She then goes over the rules of the class and what they’re gonna be learning about over the year, pretty boring science stuff. Then she gets to what really makes Arin perk up.

“Okay, so I wasn’t kidding about the whole alphabetical and lab partner thing, but in a week or two when I finally have your names down I’ll just go ahead and let you guys pick your partners. Don’t make me regret it. I have pulled people apart and will do it again.”

Arin and Dan search each other out, a pact already made between the two.

Yeah, this class is gonna be pretty sweet.

English was okay, and somehow Arin and Suzy ended up in a little clumped together table with two other kids. The teacher in that class, Mr. Peterson seemed pretty cool. He asked how many kids came from Mathias’ class and laughed before noting that, “She tries that every year, without fail, and it never fails to do anything but make the entire class confused.” Mr. Peterson assured them that “what they saw and heard was what they got, no tricks here.”

Band was band. Arin chose the trumpet, just because he thought they sounded cool, and Dan chose percussion. Arin wasn’t really surprised on that one. Suzy decided on the clarinet, because “it was that or the flute, and everyone expects me to play flute!” Where she got that expectation from, Arin wasn’t really sure. The band teacher was a little bit of an old fuddy duddy, Mr. Sibley, but Arin wasn’t expecting much, band was just an excuse to be in a guaranteed class with Dan.

Social studies: as expected. A boring class with a boring old guy teaching it. Two in a row. Eugh. He even had a name like an old boring dude, Mr. Smith. Smith! Though there was a shining light, somehow, someway. Dan and Arin sat next to each other.

In the front row. Where they wouldn’t be allowed to joke around. But hey, if you’re gonna be stuck in a boring class with a boring teacher you aren’t gonna complain about at least being able to sit next to your best friend and share the occasional bored glance.

He’s counting down the minutes until the bell rings for lunch. It’s almost cruel, having the most boring class of the day before lunch. Since the entire 6th grade sits together, he searches out his friends and they sit down at a table, all of them nearly shaking with excitement to tell what happened so far today.

“Okay, have we all had science yet?” Suzy asks, looking at her friends. They all nod, knowing what’s going to come next. “Okay, isn’t Mrs. Mathias the weirdest? Like she seems nice and all but what was that thing she tried to pull on us? Totally weird. Super weird.”

Holly butts in, adding that “Mr. Peterson said she tries that stunt every year, you heard him. It was probably super weird for you three, since you all have her first,” she points out, gesturing to Arin, Dan, and Barry.

Dan nodded and explained, “No one knew how to react! Weird is, like, the only way to describe it. And her transition from super strict to… her normal teaching style? The weirdest part of it all. At least she said that we could eventually pick our partners.” he turns to Barry, “I’m sorry that you’re the odd one out, Bar, but Arin and I basically already made a blood pact over this.”

He smirked. “I figured. There’s a kid in the class who’s really good at science that lives on my street, I might try and pair up with him if he doesn’t really have any other friends too. His name’s Brian something.” he shrugged.

From there the rest of lunch was just the kids talking about the last few days of summer, and the scramble to finish the summer homework.

Math. Great. Arin wasn’t really sure how he got into honors math in the first place, because it was never his strongest subject but hey. Too late now. Mind as well just dive right into the wonderful world of 6th grade honors math. Mrs. DeVito seemed like one of those really gung-ho math-y types. Could be good, could be bad. Only time would tell in the grand land of math.

Art! Finally, at last, art! Arin had been looking forward to this all day. He made sure to take a seat with Holly and Ross at one of the huge tables, and the teacher introduced herself as Ms. Graves. “An unlucky name for me, because all the new kids think that my name reflects my age!” She’s nice and she’s witty and it makes Arin really happy he decided to take art, on top of him already loving the subject.

They’re allowed to just get acclimated to what the art room has to offer at first and he and Ross go straight for the paints that are out, whereas Holly chooses some scissors and whatever crafting material is skewed about.

“I know we already talked about this at lunch but I figured we still have more to talk about. So, what are you guys thinking about this place so far?” Holly asks absentmindedly, while cutting out a piece of cardboard into odd shapes.

“I dunno, I like it a lot!” Ross says, “It’s a lot different, but I haven’t gotten lost yet so I can’t really complain about anything. All of my teachers seem cool enough so…” He shrugs, the sentence left there.

“Social studies looks like it’s going to be awful,” Arin admits, “Mr. Smith seems like the most boring guy in the world and history is already bland enough.”

Rolling her eyes, Holly quips, “At least you have Dan with you, I’m stuck in the back by myself.”

“At least you’re stuck in the back! We’re right up front, which is the worst!”

Holly turns to Ross and asks if it’s worse being in the back with no friends or the front with your best friend. The rest of art devolves into a squabble about the nuances of seating arrangements.

Last class of the day. Gym. Arin shudders at the thought, gym not exactly his strongest suit. But, then again, is gym anyone’s strongest suit? The whole grade has gym together in this weird gym rotation confusing as hell thing, but he, Dan, and Ross all got placed into the same squad teacher thing. He’ll figure it out soon enough. They mostly sat around talking for most of the first class, the uniforms not yet given out.

Arin catches Dan at his locker after school, and asks if it’s okay if he wants to come over. Dan looks at him as if he’s grown not two, but three heads and answers with an, “I was waiting for you to ask! Lemme just call my mom or dad or whoever picks up first and ask-slash-tell them where I’m going.”  
“Okay, I’ll ask Mom if it’s cool if you come with me.” They make their respective calls, and it’s an okay on both sides, Arin’s Mom already waiting in the parking lot. She’s going on about how excited she is that they made it past their first day of middle school and how did your day go and what do you guys want for a snack and all those mom questions that they just never seem to run out of.

Arin starts listing off things to do “Okay, since we don’t really have any homework you wanna bike somewhere? Or we could just play Wii. Wait, crud, your bike isn’t even here. We could walk or play in the yard? We could probably just walk to the park, actually.”

Dan laughs, “don’t think so hard, I’m starting to smell something burning. Let’s just walk to the park.”

“Yeah, okay. Park sounds good. Let’s go tell Mom.”

* * *

 

The local park is nice, Dan won’t lie. It’s green and field-y and you can play a mean game of either tag or hide and go seek in it. The swings are nice too.

And swinging is what Dan and Arin are doing right now. Dan loves to swing, the rhythm of going back and forth and the free feeling he gets from it is always a comfort.

And if Arin decides to holds his hand while they swing, only when nobody's looking, Dan would be lying if he said that wasn’t a comfort too.

 

* * *

 

Dan and Arin fall into a nice routine, different from the elementary school one, but a routine nonetheless. Their weekend sleepovers become more sporadic, traded in for hanging out as a group. Turn out the Brian kid (last name Wecht), who is actually super good at science, become an addition to the group after he and Barry became lab partners. Dan and Arin still have their sleepovers, of course, but they’re more an every other weekend or a once a month thing now.

Not that their friendship isn’t as strong as it used to be, it might be even stronger, even! They’re together after school almost constantly, the library being near enough where they can walk there after school and hang out daily. Sure, it wasn’t the coolest place to hang out, but they got their homework done together nine-tenths of the time, so Danny can’t complain.

Turns out the hand holding at the swings also became a new thing. Whenever they slept over at Arin’s, which was most of the time now, (maybe because of the swingset thing, Dan doesn’t like to think about it too much) they would go to the park and run around for a bit. When they got tired, that’s when they would swing and who stuck their hand out first always changed, but in the end, when the coast was clear, they would be holding hands.

They never really talked about it, which isn’t to say that they never talked, boy did they talk a lot, but it was just something they never acknowledged, never mentioned.

It just was.

And Danny was okay with that.

 

* * *

 

“Danny, you’re still awake, right?”

“Huh? Yeah, of course I am, your mom turned off the lights like, 10 minutes ago.”

“Just making sure.” Arin sits up. “Hey Dan, can I tell you something?”

Dan sits up too. “Sure, yeah, what’s up?”

“I, um, have a crush on someone? And I wanted to ask you what you thought I should do?”

Dan’s heart skips a beat. He ignores it. “Who is it?” he starts rambling through the list of girls he knows, until Arin glares at him and shuts him up.

“It’s Suzy. I have a crush on Suzy.”

Dan’s eyes go wide. He wasn’t expect Suzy. He’s not surprised, per se, but he wasn’t expecting her. “Dude, you should totally tell her. I bet she likes you back. How could she not like you back?”

“Yeah? You think so?” Arin thinks for a moment. “Maybe closer to the end of the school year?”

“Go for it whenever you want!”

“Yeah. I will. I will tell Suzy.”

If Dan’s faking his smile a little bit, well, Arin doesn’t need to know that. Danny doesn’t really need to know that either.

 

* * *

 

Arin tells Suzy the last week of school. It’s a whole ordeal, the little 6th grade couple.

That’s right. Suzy liked him back. No surprise, like anyone could not like Arin back.

Arin tells Dan about how his Mom thought it was “Just the sweetest!” and Suzy’s parents were so excited to “see their little girl growing up!” and that’s how Arin and Suzy became the grade’s first power couple. It really is sweet.

This summer’s much like the last, just with the rules loosened a little bit more, and everyone’s together most of the time. Suzy and Arin are together a lot, and Dan and Arin are together a lot, and if the hand holding at the swingset stops one day, Dan doesn’t say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAM BAM SUZY AND ARIN MA'AM! no i swear itll just say a cute little middle school relationship honestly. i wasnt expecting to start writing each grade as a seperate chapter but i like writing smaller chapters and this was longer than i thought it would be so here we are.  
> um yeah thank you for reading! kudos/comments/constructive criticism is always appreciated! i know im not the strongest writer but the fact that any of you read this is so humbling. i usually write for very VERY small fandoms under a different username and seeing that woah! 100 people read this! is crazy to me.  
> also danny took choir instead of art (or whatever else there may be this school is a wreck) that didnt get in there but yeah. danny's in choir.

**Author's Note:**

> some notes: soup is based on a game i used to play with my cousins when i was little and it is a lot of fun 10/10 would recommend. my side of the mountain is my favorite book. ill probably include some minor ross/holly because tbh those two are the cutest. also this isnt gonna have any porn in it because im an asexual who thinks that dicks are just, the nastiest. itll be implied but i cant write anything graphic.  
> if you have any questions or comments i always love feedback, and kudos are always appreciated!  
> Titled after a Sleigh Bells song!


End file.
